Toi pour moi
by yashiro-san
Summary: TRADUCTION, Trois jours après avoir retrouvé son corps, Shinichi se retrouve kidnappé et enfermé avec KID. Si ce n'est pas la preuve que l'univers le déteste, rien ne l'est./ KaiShin&ShinKai, oneshot, complet/


Titre original : You for me

Auteur : Luna Darkside

Traductrice : yashiro-san

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Détective Conan et Magic Kaito ainsi que leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Gosho Aoyama. L'histoire appartient à Luna Darkside.

* * *

Trois jours après avoir éliminé l'Organisation et retrouvé son corps d'origine, Shinichi s'est réveillé au milieu d'un hôpital abandonné, attaché à une chaise, tremblant et avec le besoin continuel d'éternuer. La première chose qu'il fit fut de fermer les yeux, de prier pour garder patience et de dire, très sombrement :''KID''.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, il y eu un éclair de mouvement. Quelques instants plus tard, KID, qui semblait être menotté à la tête d'un lit en métal rouillé et bancal, apparu maladroitement sous la faible lumière lunaire qui traversait la fenêtre brisée qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce. A son geste, le lit émit un grincement strident de protestation.

KID se racla la gorge au silence qui s'en suivi. ''Salut, tantei-kun,'' tenta-t-il avec espoir.

Shinichi lui envoya un regard noir, loin d'être impressionné.

Toussant, KID passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux. Il avait perdu son chapeau haut de forme quelque part, son costume était taché d'une substance sombre au niveau de ses coudes et de ses genoux et ses cheveux étaient dressés dans tous les sens, faisant presque honte aux épis de Shinichi. C'était presque attachant de voir un KID aussi échevelé. Shinichi fit de son mieux pour ne pas le trouver mignon (ce qui échoua de manière assez spectaculaire.)

''Pour ma défense,'' commença KID avec précaution, ''je ne savais pas que le type à qui appartenait le bijou était…'' fit-il avant de s'interrompre.

''Un trafiquant de drogue'', fournit sèchement Shinichi, repoussant toutes ses pensées sympathiques envers KID au fond de son esprit.

''Hé bien, hum...'' Fit KID en passant une main à l'arrière de sa tête, ce qui était plutôt étrange venant de lui. ''Je suppose que… je ne savais pas que je risquais accidentellement de tomber sur l'une des transactions secrètes qu'il menant dans son grenier. Pendant que tu me poursuivais. Ou que nous allions être kidnappés et attachés à différents meubles dans un hôpital effrayant.'' Dit-il en se raclant la gorge. ''Si ça peut te consoler, je ne pense pas que ces ravisseurs aient beaucoup d'expérience. Ils n'ont laissé personne pour nous surveiller, au moins.'' Dit-il en faisant un geste vague pour désigner la pièce vide.

''Bien,'' grogna Shinichi, roulant des épaules dans une tentative (futile) de libérer ses bras. Il soupira, sentant la corde lui frotter la peau à travers sa chemise, il abandonna, laissant sa tête tomber sur le dossier de la chaise. ''Bon. En tout cas. Je crois que Ran a installé une application de suivie sur mon téléphone.'' Dit-il en se déplaçant pour confirmer que son téléphone était toujours dans sa poche arrière, ''les ravisseurs ne l'on pas pris, on n'a donc probablement plus qu'à attendre que la police arrive alors.'' Soupira-t-il lourdement. ''Sérieusement, c'est littéralement le troisième jour depuis mon retour et j'ai déjà été kidnappé.''

''Désolé,'' murmura KID, semblant réellement…navré. Assez bizarrement.

Les sourcils levés de surprise, Shinichi se redressa pour le regarder. ''Tu es _désolé _?'' Répéta-t-il, légèrement préoccupé par le fait que KID ait pu être remplacé par une espèce d'imitateur.

Apparemment, comprenant par le ton de Shinichi qu'il envisageait presque des théories d'enlèvement par des extraterrestres, KID se renfrogna. ''Quoi, je ne suis pas autorisé à être désolé ?'' Se défendit-il avec un grognement. Shinichi secoua la tête, toujours bouche bée devant KID.

''Non, c'est plus comme si tu n'étais jamais…'' Il s'interrompit en voyant le sourcil droit de KID se contracter. Un peu plus et son monocle tomberait. ''Je veux dire, tu ne t'es jamais excusé de quoi que ce soit. Avant, je veux dire.''

''Je ne pense pas avoir déjà eu _besoin_ de m'excuser,'' renifla KID en essayant de croiser les bras. Sa tentative aurait peut-être mieux fonctionné s'il n'avait par toujours été menotté au lit.

Shinichi lui lança un regard plat. ''Tu te souviens de la fois où tu as utilisé un taser sur moi ?'' Demanda-t-il, et il fut plutôt satisfait de voir KID pâlir.

''C'était…'', commença KID.

''J'avais le corps d'un enfant de _six ans_,'' continua Shinichi, incrédule. ''Si j'avais eu une quelconque maladie ou des problèmes de santé, tu aurais pu me_ tuer_.''

''…C'est vrai, j'ai peut-être, hum…'' Hésita KID en secouant une main de façon agacée. ''Tu sais… fait des erreurs de calcul à certains moments…''

''_Presque me tuer_ ne compte pas comme une _erreur de calcul_, connard…''

''…mais maintenant _je suis_ désolé,'' coupa KID, par-dessus le cri furieux de Shinichi, ''alors je pense que ça devrait compter.'' Dit-il avant de désigner Shinichi du doigt. ''Et tu m'as fait me déguiser en fille, fait affronter un membre d'un groupe criminel et fait échapper à l'explosion d'un wagon, alors je ne pense pas que tu ais ton mot à dire sur le fait de mettre les autres en danger.''

''Tu étais parfaitement en sécurité, je maîtrisais très bien la situation,'' insista hautainement Shinichi, puis, finalement, il laissa tomber, choisissant plutôt de pencher la tête vers KID. ''Enfin bon. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es désolé ?''

KID se déplaça inconfortablement, faisant crisser le lit contre le sol. ''Hé bien, parce que tu sais…'' fit-il en agitant une main.

''En fait, non,'' répondit Shinichi en fronçant les sourcils.

Ayant comme l'impression qu'il venait juste de demander de se battre avec un alligator à main nues, KID murmura, presque trop doucement pour que Shinichi puisse l'entendre, ''écoute je… je me sens mal de t'avoir fait kidnappé quand…quand tu viens de retrouver ton corps d'origine, je suppose.''

Shinichi resta bouche bée. ''Ok, hum… qui es-tu ?'' demanda-t-il lentement, essayant de ne pas provoquer le manifestement non-KID. ''Parce que tu n'es clairement pas KID.''

Renfrogné, KID se pencha lourdement contre le lit. Il craqua sous son poids, mais il l'ignora. ''Quoi ? Je ne suis vraiment pas autorisé à être désolé ? Ou penses-tu réellement que je te déteste à ce point ?''

''Oui,'' répondit Shinichi avec sérieux.

Curieusement, KID rit sincèrement. ''Ouais.'' Puis, il sembla remarquer que Shinichi était mortellement sérieux et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour dire quelque chose. Shinichi ressentit un frisson inquiétant à l'idée de faire naitre cette expression chez KID, une expression qui ne fit que grandir au fur et à mesure que KID bafouillait. ''Attends, attends, tu ne penses pas _vraiment_ ça, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Si,'' répondit Shinichi en hochant la tête. Puis, il éternua sur son épaule et frissonna légèrement. ''Nom de Dieu, il fait froid ici.'' Grogna-t-il en jetant un œil furieux vers la fenêtre.

KID ne l'écoutait pas. Il était bien trop occupé à regarder Shinichi comme si il avait assassiné tout un seau de bébés chiens juste devant lui. ''Tu…tu penses que je te _déteste _?'' Croassa-t-il en serrant sa main libre contre sa poitrine avec une théâtralité exagérée que Shinichi ne trouva définitivement pas adorable.

Clignant des yeux, Shinichi acquiesça. ''Je veux dire,'' commença-t-il avec prudence alors que KID semblait imiter un arrêt cardiaque, ''tu… fais des choses ennuyeuses contre moi, parfois.'' Il comprit soudainement combien cet argument n'avait rien de convainquant quand KID eu l'air horrifié.

''Oh, mon Dieu'', gémit faiblement le voleur avec une expression se trouvant entre la consternation et la déprime, ''Tu es l'être humain le plus obtus que l'univers ait jamais connu.''

''Ce n'est pas très gentil,'' répondit Shinichi par réflexe avant que la signification des mots de KID ne lui parvienne réellement et qu'il ne grimace. ''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?''

Dans ce qui devenait doucement une mauvaise habitude, KID fit une pause dramatique et ignora Shinichi. ''J'ai aidé cet homme à éliminer des bioterroristes dans un dirigeable géant'', gémit-il d'une voix presque sanglotante. ''Je lui ai donné un surnom. Je l'ai désigné comme mon détective préféré, même si je _méprise_ les détectives en général. J'ai affronté toute une organisation criminelle pour lui.''

''Je te l'ai dit, tout était sous contrôle'', intervint Shinichi. De façon assez prévisible, KID ne lui accorda aucune attention.

''J'ai gâché ma jeunesse'', gémit-il en tendant une main en l'air. ''Je ne pourrais jamais retrouver toutes ces années. Je vais devenir un vieil homme solitaire qui vit de bentos et de thés vert et qui regarde fixement le mont Fuji avec mélancolie avant de finir par mourir seul dans les montagnes…''

Se sentant à la fois apaisé et irrité, Shinichi s'exclama :''KID, de quoi tu parl…''

''Tout ça parce que j'ai dû tomber amoureux du détective le plus idiot de tous les temps, qui n'a pas réalisé que j'essaye de le courtiser depuis deux,'' fini KID en saisissant son visage pour imiter une sorte de tristesse.

Toutes les fonctions cérébrales de Shinichi quittèrent le navire. Et tout ce qu'il put sortir fut un faible, ''Oh.''

''Enfin,'' soupira KID avant de soudain redevenir sérieux en fixant intensément Shinichi,''tu as compris.''

''Euh,'' bégaya Shinichi avec éloquence, puis, sa bouche décida qu'il serait une bonne idée de rajouter timidement :''Moi aussi.''

KID inclina la tête vers Shinichi avec confusion. ''Toi aussi…quoi ?''

''Tout…ça,'' continua Shinichi, sans qu'il ne veuille même le faire. Puis, il croisa le regard de KID avec plus de confiance qu'il ne s'en sentait lui-même capable. ''Tu réalises que j'aurais pu te dénoncer dix-huit fois, mais que je ne l'ai jamais fait ? Donc…'' Il s'éclaircit la gorge en souriant légèrement tandis que les yeux de KID s'élargissaient. Il adorait voir la poker face de KID se briser. ''Fais en ce que tu veux.''

''Oh,'' inspira KID avant de faire un sourire étrange, trop large, trop authentique, qui sembla durer une éternité. ''D'accord.''

Toussotant, Shinichi roula les épaules. ''C'est dommage que nous soyons toujours attachés'', murmura-t-il. ''Sinon, j'aimerai bien, euh, tu sais… t'embrasser…'' Dit-il en sentant son visage se réchauffer et se flagella mentalement à ça.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, le sourire de KID réussit à s'agrandir encore, un exploit que Shinichi pensait impossible. ''Oh, tantei-kun,'' ronronna-t-il doucement (et Shinichi a peut-être rétrécit les yeux à ça, mais il ne l'admettrait jamais, donc ça ne valait pas le coup de le mentionner), ''J'ai été hors de ces menottes depuis les dix dernières minutes.'' Et puis, l'imbécile leva les _deux mains_ et agita ses doigts gantés avec amusement.

A _cela_, Shinichi lui lança un regard noir. ''Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?'' demanda-t-il, souhaitant désespérément être libéré pour pouvoir étrangler KID. Et pas l'embrasser, évidement.

KID haussa les épaules en se dirigeant vers le siège de Shinichi, l'air bien plus satisfait que Shinichi le pensait humainement possible. ''J'attendais le bon moment ?'' Offrit-il, et Shinichi, grâce à un exploit extraordinaire de contorsion, réussi à lui donner un coup de pied dans le tibia.

Mais même ça ne refroidi pas KID. Celui-ci souriait toujours alors qu'il travaillait sur les liens de Shinichi. Il osa même se pencher vers lui, soufflant contre sa joue et lui murmurant à l'oreille :''Tu es mignon même quand tu es en colère'', ce qui fit trembler Shinichi de, hum, fureur. Oui, de fureur, sans aucun doute.

Une fois qu'il fut libéré, les cordes tombant au sol en petit tas, il se releva et regarda KID avec, peut-être, moins d'irritation qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il allait faire un commentaire sarcastique à propos de cordes et d'asservissement, mais en voyant un KID toujours souriant comme un idiot, il perdit immédiatement le fil de ses pensées.

''Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?'' Marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux. ''Tu as l'air stupide.''

''Dit-il,'' chantonna à moitié KID. Shinichi prit un instant pour se rendre compte que, oh, lui aussi souriait bêtement. Et puis, le tissu des gants de KID effleura ses joues et il l'embrassa tendrement, avec douceur et délicatesse. C'était un bon baiser, confortable et pas trop exigent, et Shinichi en profita un maximum jusqu'à ce qu'il ait envie d'éternuer.

Heureusement, il réussit à rompre le baiser avant d'éternuer sur KID, ce qui aurait définitivement été le pire, mais celui-ci rit suffisamment pour que, tous comptes fais, Shinichi veuille désespérément trouver un objet pointu.

''C'était tellement romantique,'' fit KID entre deux éclats de rire tandis que Shinichi boudait en se frottant le nez. ''Tu as de la chance que je t'aime autant, sinon, ça aurait probablement été rédhibitoire.''

''Tais-toi,'' grommela Shinichi en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. ''Mon immunité est fichue à cause de l'antidote. Et il fait froid ici.'' Dit-il en frissonnant, démontrant ses mots, avant de jeter un regard pointu vers la vitre brisée. ''Je pourrais attraper une pneumonie. Et _mourir_,'' ajouta-t-il dramatiquement.

Tout d'un coup, KID devint l'image même de l'inquiétude, passant ses mains sur ses bras, son cou, son visage (quelle que soit sa couleur apparente, qui s'intensifia, bien que Shinichi ne l'admettrait certainement pas, c'était juste un… un effet à cause de la lumière ou quelque chose comme ça). ''Vraiment ? ça va ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?'' demanda-t-il frénétiquement et de la manière la plus sincère qui soit.

''Je n'étais pas… ce n'est pas si grave,'' balbutia Shinichi, prit au dépourvu alors que KID _retirait_ sa cape pour la mettre sur ses épaules. '' C'est juste… j'aurais juste besoin de me réchauffer plus tard.''

''_Plus tard_,'' grogna KID avec mépris, comme si ces simples mots lui avaient fait un affront personnel. Et puis, c'est ainsi que Shinichi s'est retrouvé en beau milieu d'un câlin de Kaito KID dans un hôpital abandonné.

Ce qui n'était pas si mal, décida Shinichi en laissant glisser sa tête entre le cou et l'épaule de KID, qui marmonnait des choses sur les meilleurs moyens de partager la chaleur corporelle. Finalement, les enlèvements n'étaient pas la pire chose qui puisse exister.

Se sentant en paix pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il s'endormit, les mains de KID faisant des mouvements lents et agréable le long de ses bras et de sa poitrine.

(Il se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard, quand les trois quarts des membres de la police, Ran et Hattori, envahirent l'hôpital, piégeant les pauvres trafiquants de drogue au rez-de-chaussée avant de faire irruption dans la salle où Shinichi était retenu, les armes à feu prêtes à l'usage, et ce pour être surpris par la vue d'un Shinichi et KID blottis ensemble sous sa cape. KID fit une évasion mémorable, impliquant plusieurs tonnes de son stupide mastic et un nombre alarmant de colombes, bien qu'il eut le temps de glisser un bout de papier avec son numéro et un « _Appelle-moi, tantei-kun, Amour, Kuroba Kaito_ », dans la poche de Shinichi.)


End file.
